bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Kalmah
Malline:Monitl/Kalmah-Normaali|Normaali||true Malline:Monitl/Kalmah-Mutatoitunut|Mutatoitunut Kalmah on yksi kuudesta Barraki-sotaherrasta. Hän oli ennen yksi Kuuden kuningaskunnan liiton johtajista ja sittemmin yksi Tyrmän vangeista. Elämäkerta Kuuden kuningaskunnan liitto Kalmah oli alun perin sotaherra, joka hallitsi Matoran-universumin luoteisosassa. Hän ei aluksi halunnut liittyä Kuuden kuningaskunnan liittoon, koska ei halunnut muiden ohjaavan hänen toimiaan, mutta joutui lopulta taipumaan. Kalmahilla ja muilla Barrakeilla oli kerran tapaaminen muutamien Makutain veljeskunnan jäsenten kanssa. Barrakit käskivät Makutain antaa heille Raheja sotakäyttöön, ja vaikka Makutat suostuivatkin, eivät useimmat Kalmahin Mutranilta saamista Raheista selvinneet pitkään. Kalmah huomasi, että Teräkaivajat olivat alkaneet kaivaa tunneleita tiettyyn muotoon. Hän alkoi kartoittaa niitä, muttei ymmärtänyt niiden muodostamaa kuviota. Barrakien suunnitellessa hyökkäystä Metru Nuille Makutain veljeskunta hyökkäsi armeijoidensa kimppuun. Muiden Barrakien tavoin Kalmah otti osaa taisteluun, mutta hävisi lopulta. Hetkeä ennen kuin Makuta Teridax ehti teloittaa heidät Botar saapui paikalle ja vei kuusi Barrakia Tyrmään. Tyrmä 150px|left|thumb|Mutatoitunut Kalmah Tyrmässä Kalmah oli vangittuna kymmeniä tuhansia vuosia. Suuren mullistuksen aiheuttama maanjäristys rikkoi Tyrmän katon ja sai Tyrmän tulvimaan. Kalmah ja muut vangit pakenivat yläpuolella olevaan mereen ja mutatoituivat hirviömäisiksi vedenhengittäjiksi. Kalmah löysi merimustekalat ja rakensi mustekalalaukaisimet niiden laukaisemiseen. Hän myös kokosi oman armeijansa kasvattamistaan merimustekaloista ja jättiläismustekaloista. Kerran Mantax söi puolet hänen merimustekalanpoikasistaan, eikä hän sittemmin enää päästänyt muita Mustekalaluolaan. Kalmah riiteli Pridakin kanssa ja sen seurauksena Pridak sokaisi hänen kolmannen, ylimmän silmänsä. Noin vuosi sitten Kalmah kuuli eräältä mustekalaltaan Kanohi Ignikan, Elämän naamion, laskeutuneen mereen. Hän lähti kutsumaan muita Barrakeita koolle. Tavattuaan he lähtivät eri teille tavoitteenaan löytää naamio. right|thumb|180px|Kalmah ja Takadox tulvineessa Tyrmässä Kalmah huomasi Takadoxin väijymässä merenpohjalla ja hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun takaapäin. Takadox kertoi epäilevälle Kalmahille odottavansa Mantaxia, joka meni joka yö Tyrmän raunioihin etsimään jotakin. Kalmah ja Takadox seurasivat Mantaxia tulvineeseen Tyrmään, mutta yhtäkkiä joku sulki aukon, josta he olivat tulleet sisään. Tyrmän asuttaneet Zyglakit yrittivät hyökätä heidän kimppuunsa, mutta tuolloin Nocturn avasi aukon ja Barrakit pääsivät pakenemaan. Kalmah lähti etsimään Mantaxia, ja löydettyään tämän veti tämän lonkerollaan ylös hiekasta. Kalmah huomasi Dekar-nimisen Po-Matoranin kantavan Kanohi Ignikaa kohti läheisiä luolia. Kalmah meni Mantaxin kanssa hänen peräänsä, mutta Dekarin yrittäessä tuhota naamion siitä ampaisi valonsäde, joka suurensi lähistöllä olleen myrkkyankeriaan 300-jalkaa pitkäksi. Kalmah tarttui Dekariin, mutta myrkkyankerias iski heidät molemmat tajuttomiksi. Kalmahin myöhemmin heräillessä neljä muuta Barrakia sekä Brutaka saapuivat paikalle. Brutaka yritti taivutella Dekarin antamaan Elämän naamion hänelle, mutta kukaan ei uskonut häntä. Pridakin käskystä Kalmah määräsi yhden jättiläismäisistä mustekaloistaan tarttumaan Brutakaan ja viemään tämän Mustiin vesiin. Pridak sai viimein Kanohi Ignikan Dekarilta, mutta hänen kosketuksestaan naamio täytti koko lähialueen kirkkaalla valolla pyytääkseen apua. Valon lakattua loistamasta Kalmah nousi jaloilleen ja näki Dekarin pakenevan. Hän päätti olla jahtamaatta Matorania, koska uskoi tämän kuolevan kuitenkin. Hän löysi hetken kadoksissa olleen Pridakin pitelemästä Kanohi Ignikaa tiukasti, mutta yrittäessään saada tämän hellittämään otettaan Pridak potkaisi häntä. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Takadox tuli paikalle kertoen kuudesta Toasta ja hypnotisoi Pridakin rauhallisemmaksi. Barrakit kohtasivat Toat ilmakentillä ja kyselivät heiltä miksi nämä olivat tulleet. Hahli pilkkasi Barrakeja ja sai Kalmahin raivostumaan, vaikkakin Hahli heitti hyökkäävän Kalmahin merenpohjaan. Kalmah nousi ylös ja lähti muiden Barrakien kanssa saattamaan Toia meressä oleviin luoliin meriolentojen vartioitaviksi. Barrakit keskustelivat Pridakin luolassa mitä tehdä Kanohi Ignikan avulla, ja päättivät odottaa, kunnes se rikkoutuisi ja he voisivat kylpeä sen vapauttamissa energioissa ja siten parantua mutaatioistaan. Takadox ehdotti, että naamio vietäisiin Partaveitsivalaan hampaille odottamaan, mihin Kalmah suostui. Kalmah lähti Caraparin kanssa tarkistamaan luolissa olevia Toia ja näki Jallerin ja Kongun yrittävän paeta. Kalmah kiersi lonkeronsa Jallerin kaulan ympärille, mutta yhtäkkiä Kongu kutsui Kanohi Zatthillaan paikalle valtavan muinaisen meripedon. Kalmah heitti Jallerin meripetoa päin ja pakeni Caraparin kanssa. left|thumb|Kalmah taistelee Jalleria vastaan Caraparin kanssa Kalmah ja Carapar uivat Kalmahin luolaan ja löysivät neljä muuta Barrakia kokoontuneina. He saivat tietää muiden antaneen Kanohi Ignikan Ehlekin armeijan luutnantille, Nocturnille, jota ei enää löytynyt mistään. Kalmah epäili Toien saaneen Elämän naamion käsiinsä, ja Barrakit hajaantuivat etsimään Toia. Kalmah ja Carapar löysivät Jallerin ja Kongun vastakuoriutuneiden merimustekalojen poikasten hyökkäysten kohteena. Jaller sai karkotettua mustekalat ja ehdotti sopimusta Toien ja Barrakien välille. Kalmah lupautui sillä ehdolla, että Toat tappaisivat Pridakin. Toien saatua Kanohi Ignikan käsiinsä Barrakit lähtivät armeijoineen heidän peräänsä. Barrakit yrittivät pidätellä Toia ja lähettää meriolentonsa Elämän naamion kanssa paenneen Matoron perään, mutta Jaller valmistautui laukaisemaan Nova-räjähdyksen. Matoro kuitenkin käytti Kanohi Ignikaa ja teleporttasi Toat Metru Nuille, pois Barrakien ulottuvilta. Barrakien hajaannuttua Hydraxon nappasi Kalmahin ja vangitsi hänet Tyrmään. Mata Nuin ritarikunnan ja Makutain veljeskunnan sodan alettua Barrakeille annettiin kaksi vaihtoehtoa: auttaa sodassa tai kärsiä vielä pahempi rangaistus. Pridak suostui kaikkien Barrakien puolesta, ja Kalmah pääsi tovereineen vapaaksi. Vapaus Kalmah ja muut Barrakit saivat laitteet, joilla hengittää maan pinnalla. Ennen kuin Kalmah kuitenkaan ehti tehdä suunnitelmaa, Pridak lähti jo valloitusretkelle. Pridak otti yhteyttä Kalmahiin ja hän lähti Mantaxin ja Ehlekin kanssa Xialle tapaamaan Varjottua, Pimeyden metsästäjien johtajaa. Kalmah kertoi heidän näkevän mahdollisuuden valloituksille sodan loputtua. Kalmah sanoi Barrakien myös tietävän kuinka Teridax oli aikoinaan nukuttanut Mata Nuin ja uskoivat, että Varjottu piti hallussaan siihen käytetyn viruksen prototyyppiä. Varjottu sanoi neuvottelevansa liittolaisuudesta Pridakin kanssa Karzahnilla. Pridak ja Varjottu saivat tehtyä sopimuksen ja Kalmah kokosi itselleen uuden armeijan. Kalmah alkoi valmistella joukkojaan Metru Nuille hyökkäystä varten, mutta juuri tuolloin Matoran-universumia hallinnut Teridax kuoli taistelussa Mata Nuita vastaan. Kalmah lähti matkaamaan Spherus Magnan planeetalle useimpien muiden Matoran-universumin asukkaiden tavoin. Samoihin aikoihin Mata Nui käytti Kanohi Ignikaa ja kumosi Kalmahin ja muiden Tyrmässä mutatoituneiden mutaatiot. BIONICLE: Journey's End Luonne Kalmah on kylmä eikä yleensä näytä tunteitaan. Hän on hyvin julma, ja kasvattaessaan merimustekalojaan hän usein piti näitä nälkäkuoleman partaalla tehdäkseen niistä julmempia. Kyvyt [[Kuva:Animaatio_Kalmah.png|150px|left|thumb|Kalmah Barraki: Creeps From the Deep -animaatiossa]] Mutaationsa takia Kalmahista tuli vedenhengittäjä ja hänen takaraivoonsa ilmestyi viisi lonkeroa ja hänen käteensä yksi. Takaraivonsa lonkeroilla hän saattoi aistia liikkeet vedessä takanaan, ja kädessään olevaa lonkeroa hän pystyi käyttämään raajan jatkeena. Parantuessaan hän sai kuitenkin kyvyn hengittää myös ilmaa ja menetti lonkeronsa. Mutaatio antoi Kalmahille kyvyn uusiutua ja jakaa muistoja mustekalojen kanssa. Nämä kyvyt kuitenkin katosivat parantumisen myötä. Official Greg Dialogue, viesti 12498. BZPower. Julkaistu 25. toukokuuta 2010. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Varusteet Kalmah kantoi vedessä ollessaan mustekalalaukaisinta merimustekalojen laukaisemiseen. Mutatoituneena hän tarvitsi myös hengityslaitteen selvitäkseen maanpinnalla. [[Kuva:Kalmah_Ohjaa_Toa_Mahria-pelissä.png|thumb|right|100px|Kalmah Hahli Gamessa]] Esiintymiset peleissä Barraki Game Barraki Game –pelissä Kalmah on yksi kolmesta valittavasta pelihahmosta. Hän on yhtä hyvä nopeudessa ja hyppimisessä. Käyttämällä erästä huijauskoodia Kalmahin aseeksi sai vaihdettua paistinpannun. Hahli Game Hahli Game –pelissä Kalmah on kolmas vihollinen, jonka Hahlilla liikkuvan pelaajan on otettava kiinni. Muiden Barrakien tapaan hän ampuu Hahliin mustekaloja. Lainauksia left|100px|thumb|Kalmah-minifiguuri Kulissien takana Kalmahista on julkaistu kolme mallia: kanisterisetti, minifiguuri sekä Happy Meal -lelu. Happy Meal -lelun Kalmah, jolla oli kädessään kääntyvä lonkero BZPower. Julkaistu 3. joulukuuta 2007., oli osa BIONICLE-mainoskamppanjaa. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' | sarjakuvat = *''Web Comic'' *''Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Sea of Darkness '' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' | muut = *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' | epäkanoniset = *''Barraki Game'' *''Creeps from the Deep'' *''Hahli Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' }} Lähteet Ulkoisia linkkejä *Kalmahin rakennusohjeet LEGO.com-sivustolla de:Kalmah en:Kalmah es:Kalmah pl:Kalmah Luokka:Barraki Luokka:Hahmot